Gesaril
The Gesarils were a furred, six-limbed sentient species indigenous to Gesaril. Gesarils were all born with an affinity for the Force. Biology and Appearance The Gesarils were a slight-framed two-meter tall species, who were covered in thick, shaggy fur. This fur came in various markings and colors. They noticeably possessed six limbs, two of which were used as arms; their other four limbs were used as legs. They also possessed a long, fur-covered tail. Their hands and feet were devoid of fur, with two clawed digits on each. A Gesaril's face was wide and flat, with their large eyes set far apart. They possessed wide mouths, with thick lips and sharp teeth. On the sides of their heads, two fleshy protuberances jutted out, and two long antennae grew between their eyes. While Gesarils were certainly sentient, they were considered to be of a much lower standard of intelligence when compared to species such as Humans. They were incapable of making decisions based on rationality or reason, and succumbed fully to emotions. Gesarils were all naturally Force-sensitive. Some possessed a greater affinity for touching the Force and were able to use it more forcefully than others. Nonetheless, all Gesarils were gifted with at least minimal abilities of telepathy and telekinesis. They also had the ability to sense whether a starship was steeped in the Light or Dark Side of the Force, even if those individuals aboard were not Force-sensitive themselves. Society and Culture Native to the planet of Gesaril, the Gesarils lived among that world's floating jungles. They were an entirely nomadic culture, never stopping to form any sort of permanent residences. They preferred to live solely off what the land provided, as well, plucking their food straight from the trees around them. There was no sense of community permanence either, and the only time that members did not move between different groups was during the species' breeding cycle. Gesaril were a hyperactive species, and constantly engaged in play, chasing one another around. Individuals were identified by differences in fur markings and coloring. Due to their highly empathic senses, Gesarils greatly feared those who showed anger, aggression, or violence. These emotions would cause them to become skittish and even react violently in turn. They did not mind if visitors came to their planet, so long as they were not touched by the Dark Side. Those who were not, in fact, found the Gesaril to be quite friendly. The Gesarils possessed a complex spoken language, but no written word whatsoever. They were unable to speak Basic, but used their psychic abilities to communicate on a limited basis with off-worlders. Gesarils also possessed an affinity for carving wood, and enjoyed making masks and small statues. They were able to use their Force powers to imbue their carvings with their own psychic energy, allowing future owners of their art to actually feel the same emotion the Gesaril who carved the object felt as they worked. History The Gesarils, despite living in the widely-inhabited Minos Cluster, lived an isolated existence far from the influence of the greater galaxy. After the Galactic Empire came to power, scouts representing the New Order came to Gesaril. They were abusive and aggressive with the native species, yet soon returned to their ship. As the ship took off, however, the local Gesarils used their combined powers of telekinesis to crash the ship, killing those aboard. When more Imperial ships arrived, seeking out their missing compatriots, the Gesarils sensed that these beings were steeped in the Dark Side as well. These ships didn't even break orbit before being noticed by the sensitive Gesarils, who promptly crashed each of these ships as well. Fearing the cause of these mysterious crashes, the Empire placed the world under strict quarantine, and no Gesaril was known to have left the planet since that time. RPG D6 Stats (The Gesarils are not recommended to be available as a Player Character Species.) Home Planet: Gesaril Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/5D+2 KNOWLEDGE 1D/1D+2 MECHANICAL 2D/3D+2 PERCEPTION 3D/5D+2 STRENGTH 2D/3D TECHNICAL 1D/2D Special Abilities: Mass Force: When at least a thousand Gesarils link their minds, they can exert a form of telekinesis which is devastating to mechanical vessels even in orbit. Any vessel which is deemed strong in the dark side can be pulled from orbit and made to crash. Empathic: All Gesarils are sensitive to emotion and posses the Force skill sense at 1D. Move: 12/15 Size: 2 meters tall Category:Species